


Question

by Nilsine



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsine/pseuds/Nilsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is forgiving really that easy? </p>
<p>Written for the Prompt Exchange Challenge on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Forgotten is forgiven." quote by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

It was as if… she didn't even remember.

Waking up had never felt so good. Katherine was clinging to him, like she always did after spending the night. The cake box was sitting on the table, along with crumbs and two, dirty champagne flutes. She didn't complain once about the mess.

They lazed about until noon. There was nothing else to do, nothing else… except continue to plan for their wedding. In time, Katherine was straddling his waist and browsing over a fashionable wedding magazine. Her only concern was how many guests he would choose for the occasion.

Vincent  _ **always**_  was rather forgetful. But… not forgetful enough…

There they were, acting the same way they did in yesteryear, in the days they had first become a couple. There she was, fretting over whether she would look good in white, when he knew she was wonderful in virtually everything. Or nothing at all…

Katherine—she was so happy, so cheerful. And Vincent—so content, so at peace. It was hard to believe that they had broken up only a few months ago… over his alleged infidelity. Yet, after he had coaxed her back into his arms, she never mentioned it. Not once. Not out of bitterness. Not out of annoyance. Not even as a passing joke.

No. All she was thinking about was a pretty white dress that caught her attention. Her eyes sparkled so much without her glasses. She didn't hear him when he begged her to get off.

Was forgiving really that easy?

He couldn't deny that it troubled him a little. He almost wanted to ask her that. He almost did.

But before the words could leave his mouth, his stomach growled, breaking up his thoughts. Katherine giggled at him, and he covered his face in embarrassed amusement. Soon, his mind was preoccupied with her gentle chiding, lamb kebobs, his rampant hunger, and the lost circulation in his legs.

He never thought of the question again.


End file.
